All I Want for Christmas
by Cambria-Aire
Summary: For Ichigo Blue Christmas isn't just a song, it's his life story. But he's not the only one feeling blue this year. Rukia's been making secret visits just to see him. So what happens on Christmas Eve when she's discovered? PURE WAFF! Summary sucks sorry!


**I don't own Bleach…Tite Kubo does! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I looked up at his window not caring that the heavy rain was soaking my clothes and chilling my skin. It had been nearly eight months since I had seen him and even that trip had been so brief. But it wasn't my fault that I had to leave, the head captain had given strict orders that I was only allowed to stay long enough to return Ichigo his powers and then I had to make sure that he didn't turn against the soul society. However I ignored my orders and stayed for a few more days, only to be ordered to go back otherwise they would send someone after me.<p>

_Promise me you'll come back soon._ Those had been Ichigo's last words to me, and I had foolishly promised that I would. I cursed the soul society as I had done so many times before. I wasn't the type of person who broke her promises because I always felt bad when I did…but breaking his promise tore me apart. It was only a few weeks ago that I had reached my breaking point and 3started making secret visits in the middle of the night. And even though he was never awake it was worth it just to see Ichigo again.

I clutched the little box in my pocket tighter as I went to the front door and pulled out my key that I had kept from the last time I had stayed. I knew that his family was in Tokyo visiting family for the holidays, but Ichigo's dad had forbidden him from going since he was so depressed and his dad thought that it would only bring the rest of the family down. I had secretly watched this conversation from afar, Ichigo had put up a very pitiful fight and "lost" though the relief on his face had told a different story.

I immediately made my way upstairs quietly, dripping water along the way. When I reached the upstairs hall I stood in front of his bedroom smiling at the wooden sign that was nailed to the door, "Some things never change." I laughed quietly and opened the door. My first reaction was shock upon seeing his bed empty and I cautiously looked around the corner to see if he was perhaps working at his desk. I was only half right, I sighed shaking my head at the orange haired teenager who was hunched over his desk dead asleep on his holiday homework. I wanted to wake him up before he hurt his back and call him every name I knew, but stopped myself knowing that I was only here for a quick visit, and if I woke him up it would only be harder for me to leave again.

Instead I went over to his bed, grabbed his blanket, and wrapped it around his shoulders. He sighed in his sleep and I smiled a little. His permanent scowl was gone making him look so sweet and child-like that I couldn't stop my fingers from combing through his soft hair tenderly and he smiled, something that I rarely ever saw him do.

I wanted to stay and be a part of his life forever, never leaving, never worrying about when our last day together might be, and most of all showing him my love every day. It was so tempting, but there was just one problem with that plan. I didn't know if he felt the same way. Sure there were a few moments when we were together that I would almost get the notion that he had the same feelings, but he never said anything about it.

I looked over at his clock seeing that it was almost midnight, I sighed knowing that I needed to leave before someone in the soul society knew that I was missing. I clutched the little box once more and with my hand shaking I laid it in his desk. I stared at Ichigo for a few more minutes regretfully, there was so much I wish I had told him when I had the chance. But that's what killed me, was that I didn't and wouldn't get to tell him just how much I loved him. I placed my hand in his hair once more and leaned down to kiss him lovingly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo" I whispered, "Please try to cheer up, I can't stand to see you so depressed, baka." And with that I walked away closing his door behind me.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake and looked around my room groggily trying to find the source of the sound that woke me. I had been having such a wonderful dream about Rukia, a sad smile touched my lips as I stretched my sore muscles and my blanket slid off my shoulders. Frowning, I picked it up wondering how it had gotten wrapped around me, because I was pretty sure that I had fallen asleep listening to the rain pattering on the roof. I groaned leaning back in my chair and looked over at the clock seeing that it was almost midnight.<p>

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Any other Christmas Eve Karin and Yuzu would be trying to sneak downstairs right about now to peak at their presents from Santa, and I would "catch" them and tell them to go back to bed in which they would bow their heads and go back to their room. It was tradition that had started with my mom, except I was usually the one leading my sisters downstairs while my mom waited at the bottom with her hands on her hips trying to give us a stern look. After she had died so had the tradition…at least for a few years, until one Christmas I heard them whispering outside my room and immediately bolted to the door and saw them tip toeing to the stairs. I Smiled remembering how they both jumped when I practically yelled at them to go back to bed, and so the tradition was reborn. Even last year when they were twelve years old they still tried to sneak downstairs and I was still sitting up waiting for them.

"I wish they were here." I mumbled. It just didn't feel right not hearing them in the hall as they tried to sneakier than the year before. The same way that it didn't feel right that I couldn't hear Rukia's steady breathing coming from my closet, even though it had been more than two years since she had slept in there.

I sighed, listening to the rain echo through the empty house and trying to clear my mind. I looked down at the wrinkled page in my text book that I had fallen asleep on, knowing that I wouldn't be able to focus on my work any time soon I closed the book with my assignment still inside and shoved it to the side. It was then that I noticed a little red box with a squished black bow on my desk. Curious I picked up the box and weighed it in my hand wondering where it had come from before pulling the lid off. I gasped upon seeing the contents.

Inside were maybe half a dozen tiny chocolates shaped like rabbit heads, "Rukia." I whispered jumping out of my chair. I sprinted down the stairs praying that she had just visited and wasn't too far away. There was no doubt in my mind that Rukia had made those chappy shaped chocolates. Only she would sneak into my room in the dead of night to leave me such a ridiculous gift. Just as she was probably the only person in the world that could make my heart flutter just by seeing that annoying rabbit.

I rushed out the front door not caring about shoes or an umbrella and into the street. I skidded to halt panting as I looked up one side of the street and saw nothing then looked down the other side. I froze catching sight of a figure with black hair at the far end of my street just about to turn the corner. My heart skipped a beat and I cupped my hands around my mouth praying that I wasn't about to make a fool of myself. "RUKIA!"

* * *

><p>I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around not believing what I had just heard. But sure enough there he was, his bright orange hair visible even through the thick sheet of rain. I Stood there not sure of what to do, my more rational side screamed for me to open the Senkai gate before my heart broke. But my emotional side, a side that I rarely gave into, told me to go back to him and forget about the soul societies orders. I took one step towards him and stopped then another and one more. I continued moving forward picking up my pace with each step until I was sprinting, when I was almost there he took a few steps in my direction and caught me around the waist squeezing me close to him. I wrapped my arms round his head and pressed my cheek into his wet hair as he buried his face in my neck.<p>

A few unwanted tears feel from my eyes into his hair mixing with the rain. I felt his arms loosen and I slid down his body until my feet touched the ground. But it was only for the briefest second as he immediately Knocked my legs out from under me, "Ichigo!" I cried angrily as my hands gripped his shoulders to keep from falling, but it was unnecessary as he caught me and cradled me close to his chest.

Stunned I looked up at him as he carried me back into the house, up the stairs and back into his bedroom. Only then did he finally put me back down on my feet and I took a step back to get some needed space for what I was about to do, "Baka!" I screamed punching him in the face. He stumbled back a bit while I glared at him waiting for him to argue back. But he just smiled and placed a hand on his red cheek. "I think you're getting soft, Rukia." I felt anger swell up in me and I swiftly kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for?" He demanded rubbing the sore spot

"I have not gotten soft!" I slapped his shoulder, "That's for moping around like a lost puppy!" another punch this time to his stomach, "That's for being depressed during the Christmas season. And this-" I swung my fist forward again, but this time he caught it just inches from his face. I gasped, he had never been able to stop my attacks before. Ichigo smirked and tugged on my arm making me stumble forward into his chest and he snaked an arm around my waist.

"Ichigo." I gasped shivering when my eyes met his intense gaze, my breathing deepened and I swallowed hard wondering what he was thinking. I found out seconds later when he swiftly leaned in and captured my lips with his own. I stood motionless for a moment trying to wrap my head around what was happening, but then I gave up on trying to make sense of it and kissed him back. His hand that wasn't holding me close slid up my arm and came to rest behind my neck, pulling me closer so that my body molded to his. I moaned pressing my hands against his firm chest and he tilted his head a little taking the kiss deeper.

While the majority of my mind was wrapped up in the kiss there was a small part of me that was screaming for me to stop this before he got hurt…before I got hurt. I jerked back but only succeeded in separating our lips, and Ichigo didn't seemed to mind as he immediately moved to my neck kissing and nipping my sensitive skin. "I-Ichigo." I stuttered trying to get him to stop, but he only continued his assault on my neck.

"Ichigo!" I said more firmly gripping his hair in my hands.

"What?" he growled, pulling back to look down at me with lust filled eyes.

"We can't do this."

"Why?" he demanded holding me tighter.

"I-I have to g-go back."

"I'm not letting you go this time."

"But the head captain-"

"Just shut up." He leaned back in a pressed his lips against mine once more but this time I fought against it, there was no point in going through with this we would only get hurt in the end.

"Ichigo, stop!" I pleaded pathetically.

"No you stop." He said pulling away once more and crushing my body against his, "I've watched you disappear from my life five times now. And each time hurt worse than the last. If you leave me again I don't think I'll survive. For once in my life I'm not going to stand by and watch as someone I love leaves me again. So you're not going anywhere." Words escaped my comprehension and could take my eyes form his; there was something about him that had changed.

I slowly nodded accepting that he wasn't going to let me go, "Thank-you." He sighed giving me a chaste kiss and loosening his hold. I shivered as his heat was taken away, "Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes." I gave him a stern look, "Not like that!" he laughed, "I may be a teenager, but give me some credit."

"Sorry." I mumbled feeling a blush stain my cheeks. He chuckled going to his closet pulling out a pair of sweat pant and a hoodie and tossed them to me.

"You can't honestly think these are going to fit me!" I nearly screamed.

"Well you're not going to fit into my sisters clothes any more. If you haven't noticed, you've grown quite a bit, and I'm not just talking about height." I glared at him and nearly threw his clothes back at him.

"Fine." I spat through clenched teeth, stomping to the closet and pushing him aside so I could climb inside to get dressed. I snapped the closet door shut and I heard him laugh on the other side, he was going to pay when I got some feeling back in my limbs.

As I got dressed I couldn't help but admit that he was right about me growing. The first time I had stayed here the closet was already a little small but it was bearable, but now I was hitting my elbows , my knees and even my head at one point.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked through the door.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine. My number one Christmas wish has always been getting a concussion in your small dingy closet." I shouted sarcastically pulling the hoodie over my head and shoving the door open roughly. Ichigo stood directly on the other side blocking my way out with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Move it, Baka." I grumbled throwing my wet clothes at his face.

"As you wish, Midget." He stepped aside balling my clothes up as I jumped out and punched his shoulder, "Don't call me midget!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and threw our clothes into his hamper, "You should really put those in the washer before they get musty." I pointed out sitting on his bed. He sighed snatching our clothes out of his hamper and stomped downstairs. I laughed laying down on his bed and looked out the window. I gasped and shot back up and leaned against the window sill smiling broadly. It was snowing, not the fast falling wet snow but the soft snow that feel dreamily to earth. I hadn't even notice the absence of the pattering rain on the roof, I had been too caught up in kissing and bantering with Ichigo.

"There are you happy Midget?"

"Ichigo, it's snowing!" I exclaimed ignoring his sarcastic question. He came over to the bed and sat next to me looking out the window too. "Wow, It's been raining almost all week I didn't think it was ever going to stop. Though you do seem to have that effect." I looked over at him curiously wondering what he was talking about, but he just blushed and didn't explain. Instead he pulled a box out of his sweaters pocket and gave it to me.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back, but I hoped you were." I smiled and looked down at the little velvet covered box, it was one of those ones that was used to hold jewelry and it looked pretty old and banged up. So very carefully I pulled back the lid and gasped, "Ichigo, this isn't a-"

"Yes- no- I mean not for us-it…" he took a deep breath, "Yes it's an engagement ring. It was my mom's. But no I'm not asking that." He explained.

"But won't your dad be upset that you gave it to me?" he shook his head smiling, "No, he gave it to me and told me to give it to the girl I fall in love with." My hands were shaking and I didn't realize that I had actually stopped breathing until Ichigo cupped my face in his hands and murmured, "Breathe, Rukia." I breathed out deeply but my hands just wouldn't stop shaking. "I-Ichigo, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." I smiled looking back down at the ring and gently pulled it from the box. I slipped it on each of my fingers trying to find the best fit until I got to my ring finger on my left hand where it fit just right. "I guess its promise ring." Ichigo whispered taking my hand in his, "I've loved you ever since you thrust that sword in my chest," I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips, "I'm serious, you gave me the strength to protect my family, and have given me strength every day since. So I promise that no matter how much you hit me, no matter what names you call me, and no matter how many time you stab me…" I slapped his shoulder and he laughed, "I will always love you, I promise."

I smiled and shook my head, "Who knew you could be so cheesy?" he smiled and kissed me gently.

"I may be cheesy but you loved it."

"Yeah maybe just a little." I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, "I'm going to make a promise of my own. I promise that no matter what the head captain, my brother, or anyone else says or orders, I will never leave again."

"You don't really have a choice in the matter." He pointed out and I hit him once more. We both looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing hysterically.

"I love you, Rukia. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Ichigo." I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist and we watched the snow fall until I started falling asleep. In my half-conscious state I heard him laugh softly and laid me gently on his bed and I felt the bed dip as he laid next to me and pulled his blanket over us. I rolled over and burrowed into his warmth and he wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead, "You're the best Christmas ever, Rukia." He whispered pushing some hair out of my face.

"Go to sleep Kurosaki, before I knock you out." I mumbled nuzzling deeper into his warmth. He laughed quietly and kissed my hair before relaxing next to me with a sigh. As I drifted off I couldn't help but look at the ring one last time and think about all the Christmases ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>*It's so fluffy I'm gonna DIE!* ^.^<strong>

**Pretty, please review! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
